1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to polymers and more particularly to a method of preparing an improved polymer in bead form having an improved imbibitive property.
2. Prior Art
Various types of imbibitive polymers are known. Certain of those polymers swell in hydrocarbons and others of those polymers swell in water. For example, certain of the latter type are used for soft contact lenses and the like. However, none of the imbibitive polymers heretofore known are capable of imbibing and releasing liquids, the solubility parameters of which are in the range of 8.5-11.5 Hildebrands. It would be desirable to provide such polymers in bead form or the like so that known toxic agents, pesticides, perfumes and selected medicines in liquid form could be imbibed for subsequent controlled release from the polymers.